


Hide and Sniff

by Jathis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill always plays a game when he comes home from work</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Sniff

"I'm home!" he said with a smile, brightening up as Fleur walked up to him, hugging him around his middle. He looked around when their daughter did not immediately come to see him as she normally did and he looked at Fleur, raising an eyebrow.

Fleur giggled, "she is playing the hide and seeking!" she softly explained.

"Ah!" Bill smiled at this revelation and he set his things down, shrugging out of his coat and rolling up his sleeves. "Then I suppose I'll have to find her, shan't I?"

"I have been sworn not to give hints," she added.

Bill smiled, tapping the side of his nose with a wink. "I won't need it," he assured her. With that he turned to the task at hand, making a quick sweep of the room before stepping forward, sniffing the air. He caught his daughter's scent and moved instantly, dropping down to his hands and knees before a chair. "There you are!"

Victoire laughed as her father pulled her out from under the chair, hugging him around his neck. "You found me!"

"You can't hide from your father's sharp nose!" He flopped down onto his back, smiling fondly as his daughter knelt on his chest, happily telling him about her day with her grandmother before her mother picked her up.


End file.
